A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to meters, and more specifically, relates to disposing a meter register in a default mode.
B. Related Art
A meter register uses many operating parameters which may be altered by use of a programmed device to tailor the operation of the register to a specific application. As a result, there are thousands of possible configurations that can be obtained for a single register.
To simplify major changes in operation, it is advantageous to have a method and apparatus of returning the register to a state in which all the values of all the programmable parameters are in a default state. In known registers, this operation was accomplished by removal of AC and battery power.
Current generations of meter registers, however, utilize non-volatile memories in which programmable parameters may be preserved even in the absence of both AC and battery power. A need exists, therefore, for a method and apparatus for disposing such registers in a default state.